


Paradise

by horacethedemon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Manga Spoilers, Way too many feels, honestly I think I broke writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horacethedemon/pseuds/horacethedemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is dying and he wants to see his best friend again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

His blood crept across the hard, cold concrete, mixing with the sludge on the street. He didn't want to die. Not on this abandoned street in the dead of night. Kaneki didn't want to die alone.  
His vision started to blur, he couldn't tell if it was tears or just plainly losing consciousness. It hurt, it hurt so much, but there was nothing he could do. The pain of his wound ripped through his chest, he couldn't even breathe. He wondered what would happen after he died. Memories flooded through his mind, Rize, Anteiku, Yamori, the CCG, Hide. He could still hear Hide's screams ringing in his ears, could still taste the blood on his tongue. "IMSORTYIMSORRYIMSORRY" he had screamed that when he tore into Hide's flesh, eating even though he knew it was his best friend. What kind of freak did that?! What was wrong with him?  
A shudder wracked him to the very core and he cried out in agony. His fingers clawed at his hair, pulling until the pain was enough to distract him. He didn't scream for help. Maybe it was because he couldn't form the thought in his mind, or maybe it was because, deep down, he thought he didn't deserve it.  
Hot tears spilled out of his eyes and down his cheeks. His body trembled. It was cold, and somehow the intense pain of his wound was numb. He was dying. But that wasn't right, he couldn't die, he had so much he wanted to do. He and Hide had so many plans, they were going to travel together, see the world.  
"Hide, where are you? Can we go home now? I'm so tired" his voice was weak, he could barely manage to get the words out. He reached his hand out, grasping at the air. "I want you to stay with me Hide, please just... Just for now."  
It had started to rain, the water washing away some of the blood that had pooled under Kaneki.  
He tried to get up, but his body was too weak to support himself. His kagune were broken too, this time they wouldn't be able to repair themselves. Again and again he tried to get up, muttering incoherently and calling Hide's name. When he couldn't move anymore, he stared blankly his lips silently mouthing one phrase over and over. "I'm sorry Hide." 

When he woke up, he was was lying face up in a grassy field looking up into a clear blue sky. He touched his stomach, there was no blood, no wound, not even a scar. Wait, why would there be? It had all been a dream. All of this. He got up, taking a look around. He couldn't see anyone else, and the only sounds were the rhythmic rustling of the grass and the occasional bird singing from somewhere far away. Where was he? What had happened before this?  
He shook off the feeling of unease and started walking forward. The soft grass felt nice and cool under his bare feet, still slightly wet with morning dew. After a while he stopped, letting himself sink into the feeling of the breeze on his face. Even though he was in this beautiful place, an inescapable sadness clung to him. Something was wrong about this.  
All at once it hit him, he had gotten hurt during that fight and then... And then...  
It had not been a dream after all. He was dead. The world spun around him, he felt like he was going to throw up.  
"No, no, no, n-" he broke off as he felt someone suddenly embrace him from behind.  
"Hey Kaneki, I've been waiting for you so long I was afraid you wouldn't come!"  
A jolt ran through him. He recognized that voice, the voice that had kept him up at night wishing he could hear it just one more time. "...Hide?"

**Author's Note:**

> 1am when you can't sleep to save your life is the best time to write heartbreaking fanfiction of your otp.


End file.
